Interludio
by Akiko Koori
Summary: Terminado SLASH Los hechizos se deterioran con el tiempo, aun los más poderosos... En especial si ese tiempo esta por marcar el final de una vida.
1. Default Chapter

Este fanfic es un "intermedio" de La Trampa y su continuación. 

~º Interludio.  º~

_~ Todos los males se pagan... ~_

_~ Toda la magia se termina... ~_

_~ Y los hechizos se desgastan por más poder que posean... ~_

_~ Solo el amor no acaba... Quizá pierde fuerza, quizá se esconde... ~_

_~ ... pero no acaba... ~_

Una voz cortó el silencio de la media noche.

Una voz tranquila que invitaba a permanecer en la calma y eternizar el descanso al agotado aliento que se había desgastado en solo unas horas. Cinco.

Cinco horas bastaron para irrumpir la rutina con abrupta violencia y acudieron los gritos a llenar cada rincón del poderoso recinto.

Durante cinco horas el lugar fue vulnerable y la confusión llenó cada pasillo en el que se veían a los pequeños correr del lado de los más grandes.

Pocos llegaron.

Y es que nadie lo esperaba.

Nadie esperaba que _eso_ sucediera. Nadie pensó que de esa manera se marcaría el inicio de la guerra.

Nadie...

... imaginó que se fuera a regar precisamente _esa_ sangre...

_Pero... _Ahora todo era calma de nuevo.

Una calma dolorosa en la que nadie se había atrevido a romper el silencio debido a que tenían miedo de que los agresores regresan ante cualquier provocación. Una calma en que se haría el recuento de los daños y se intentaba rescatar _lo rescatable_.

Una calma donde todo había muerto.

... Todo...

Un suspiro cortó el aire congelado.

Débil, tembloroso... _atormentado_.

El suspiro de aquel a quien algunos habían llamado en los momentos más críticos y quien no pudo hacer mucho...

El suspiro del _héroe_ que no pudo repartir su cuerpo en varios fragmentos para estar en todos los lados que fueron atacados y que ni siquiera llegó a tiempo para salvar a aquellos que más le importaban.

No pudo.

Tuvo que detener los pasos de manera abrupta ante lo único que había robado su corazón y logró hacerlo llorar.

Tuvo que atragantarse con el latir de su corazón y obligó a sus labios a pronunciar ese hechizo que terminaría con _eso_ que amó.

_Lo hizo._

Y como aquella noche en que se había quedado detrás de su orgulloso salvador, tuvo que dejarlo atrás a él.

Dejó atrás las miradas y las palabras. Dejó atrás a su corazón para ocupar el lugar que le pertenecía y siguió con su camino.

Pero aun así llegó tarde.

-Hace frío...

Harry se obligó a sonreír a esa persona para que no viera su preocupación. Sus manos hicieron una caricia suave en el cabello sucio e ignoró la sensación pegajosa que la sangre coagulándose daba.

No  le daría importancia a la apariencia maltratada que tenía ni a la debilidad de su voz. Ya que muy probablemente debió haber corrido a la enfermería... Debería haber exigido la atención de la exhausta enfermera, quien había estado atendiendo a tantos niños y jóvenes heridos... Quizá entonces sentiría la misma frustración que ahora, ya que su querido profesor preferiría que atendieran a todos los jóvenes antes que a él.

Y entonces sería el mismo resultado.

Estaría en un rincón, sobre el suelo (a falta de camas) abrazando su cuerpo malherido.

Pero, además había otra razón. Y esa era la eminente muerte que se reflejaba en los ojos negros.  No había manera de evitar lo que se avecinaba, y ambos lo sabían.

Por eso estaban en ese lugar solitario. Alejados de todo el bullicio doloroso que había resultado tras el ataque. Disfrutando de (quizá) los últimos momentos para estar juntos.

Harry pensó que dolería. Pensó que no podría resistirlo, pero había desarrollado un extraño mecanismo de defensa que le ayudaba a aguantarlo. Tras casi año y medio... por fin podía _soportarlo_.

Sin embargo había algo decididamente _nuevo_ en ese momento. La frialdad de los ojos negros dedicada casi exclusivamente a Harry había desaparecido.

Entonces comprendió que algo maravilloso había ocurrido a pesar de lo horrible del acontecimiento. Y recordó las palabras de su tía...

Los hechizos de debilitan con el paso de la edad y desaparecen en la presencia de la muerte.

Así que...

... ¿El sentimiento había regresado?...

-Si... –respondió Harry sin dejar de acariciar el cabello negro y tuvo contacto con la piel afiebrada -... hace frío.

-... ¿los... niños?

-Ellos están bien –aseguró Harry –Ya no se preocupe... todo esta bien.

Era lo único que podía ofrecerle. 

No más preocupaciones por la protección del castillo. No más absurdos corajes por notas ineptas de la mayoría de sus alumnos ni... nada.

Sólo él a su lado, abrazando su cuerpo, acariciando el cabello sucio y apretando la herida mortal que había insistido en seguir sangrando a pesar de los hechizos evocados para evitarlo.

Solo él: su Harry.

Aquel al que dejó atrás decidiendo arrancarse _su amor _y por el que había sacrificado su vida interponiéndose en el hechizo de un mortífago que iba directo a él.

Severus pudo arrancarse el amor, pero no el deseo de salvarle la vida... Y ahora, con la cercanía de la muerte, había recuperado el brillo amoroso en sus ojos negros que enternecían a Harry al borde del más ridículo goce emocional.

Estaba feliz, era cierto, pero también estaba triste.

Y la sensación agridulce era por que después de casi año y medio tenía de nuevo a la persona que amaba... Tenía de nuevo eso que le consolaba del dolor intenso...

Y ahora que recuperaba el amor que el profesor sintió por él... Justo ahora, lo perdía. Su profesor se estaba muriendo.

-Ellos... –musitó el hombre.

-Se fueron –interrumpió Harry para que no se esforzara más -, algunos murieron, otros huyeron.

-¿Voldemort?

-Escapó.

Harry pudo ver preocupación en las irises negras y comprendió a la perfección la razón. No necesitaba que se lo explicara por que lo comprendía a la perfección. Ese ataque había sido algo más que un intento de destruirlo de manera discreta. Había sido algo más que poner el peligro a Harry Potter.

Se trataba del más trivial de los anuncios a toda la comunidad mágica. La guerra había iniciado.

Y de la misma manera en que el señor Oscuro no se había tocado el corazón para atacar a un colegio en el que la mayoría de los habitantes eran niños, no se lo tocaría tampoco para atacar pueblos y casas...

-No se preocupe, profesor –murmuró  Harry besando la palma ensangrentada del hombre –Todo va a estar bien... Yo me haré cargo del problema.

-Pero aun... eres joven –murmuró él con una debilidad que lastimó a Harry.

-Pasado mañana iba a graduarme.

Severus cerró los ojos y en sus labios se delineó una débil sonrisa.

-Por fin me iba a deshacer de ti...

Harry correspondió a esa sonrisa a pesar de que no podía verlo. Sabía que él lo notaría y no se equivocó ya que la mano callosa se posó sobre su mejilla haciendo una caricia a la vez que la ensuciaba con más tierra y sangre.

-El hechizo se ha roto –murmuró Harry estregando la mejilla contra esa palma.

-... si...

-¿Ahora puedo escucharlo?

Era una pregunta que Harry había estado llenando de "prioridades" en todo ese tiempo que transcurrió. La que jamás pudo repetir por temor y que, ahora, escapaba directo de su corazón con una nueva esperanza.

Vio que el adulto exhalaba el aire con calma hasta y acomodaba su mano sobre el pecho con gesto cansado.

-... si... Puedes escucharlo...

Harry sintió que su corazón se desbocó en su pecho rompiendo el tranquilo silencio que había estado cobijando su refugio. Tanto tiempo esperando... Tantas noches en busca de un consuelo distinto al de su noble rival y ahora... _por fin_... recuperaba esa mitad que tanta falta le había hecho.

El muchacho inclinó su cabeza para rozar los labios resecos con los suyos, sintió el empuje que le ofrecían como respuesta y ambas bocas se abrieron con una muda invitación en busca de expresar _ese sentimiento _ de todas las maneras que les permitiese el tiempo que les quedaba.

Ambos alientos se fundieron en una batalla íntima que debatían las dos lenguas hasta que el beso fue roto tras un mensaje silencioso enviado por sus pulmones y las miradas se cruzaron con ese brillo especial que sólo ellos entendían.

-... te... amo...

Un rumor débil, cansado. Aquel que cortó el silencio que habían pactado las miradas y el que se robaba el último aliento en el cuerpo que descansaba sobre la losa.

Harry sonrió. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin que pudiera detenerlas, pero sonreía.

Ese era el momento que marcaba una nueva era en su vida. Justo con esas palabras comprendía lo importante de la decisión de ambos y por primera vez estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer.

Después de todo ya se había entregado al amor... Ahora debía cumplir con su única obligación lo mejor que le fuera posible antes de morir.

Con un movimiento suave acomodó el cuerpo en el lugar y se levantó para caminar hasta la oficina del director... Ahí, donde le esperaba su destino... justo con la persona que le revelaría lo que restaba de verdad para que pudiese cumplir con lo que _los demás esperaban_.

-----------

Fin

Notas de la autora: Lo sé, lo sé!... Es para mandarme a la horca, pero en serio lo necesito así.!


	2. Respuesta a los reviews

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que Snape **si ** murió en Interludio, así que no hay manera de tenerlo en la secuela.

 Antes de responder a los reviews quería tener el primer capitulo de la parte dos...

Aquí lo tienen.

"Tan solo un momento"; storyid=1607704  

Ahora, una respuesta a todos los que hicieron favor de mandar mensaje.

**Sailor Earth:**  Tienes razón, es un extremo algo exagerado, en especial por la muerte de Snape, pero por fin se lo dice. Eso debería ser bueno, ¿cierto?... Bueno, eso ya lo veremos, besos.

**Sakura Corazón**:  Espero que la continuación sea considerada como buena... No solo tiene que satisfacer a quienes hacen favor de leerlo, también a mí, así que es un reto grande. Deborah se recuperó, pero creo que en la historia no tendrá mucho tiempo para estar con buena salud, ya verás por que... Y Draco... él estará muy bien, no te preocupes.

**Moryn**: Si, eso pensé cuando puse el link, pero tenía que ponerlo, no solo por atención a ti. ¿Qué no puede empeorar? Oh... yo no apostaría.

**Alym**: Pasará lo que tenga que pasar.... Y no te preocupes... Aun entre lo malo hay algo bueno.

**May Potter**: Si, Harry esta tranquilo.... Algo cambiado, pero tranquilo... He aquí el primer capitulo de la segunda parte. Besos y gracias por escribir.

**Ayesha:** No no no, no me ahorques que si lo haces no acabo XDD.  No habrá triángulo, es lo que aseguro... al menos no con Snape.

**Sy**: Muchas gracias. Que bueno que leíste mi fic. Besos.


End file.
